


Humongous Monster

by softdemaury



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softdemaury/pseuds/softdemaury
Summary: Long story short, Lee Amore doesn't really care about shit. She only cares about herself and other people around her. Even if you ask her what's the latest trend that is happening this year, she would say? "What's the benefit for me if I know about it? if it makes my life thousand times easier and practical, then I would know about it."She's only 22, lives by herself and on her parents watch. Frankly. While her parents live in a small city, she lives in a big city where impossible things maybe happened. That's why she's in Seoul now. To search new environment, to be a practical adult, to make legal money, and to fall in love.No, scratch that. She wouldn't want to risk her life to fall in love with someone, like Seungwoo especially.





	Humongous Monster

It was a saturday morning, where I do tings pretty late than I usually does. For example, I woke up at 9 and I washed myself up for 30 minutes or longer to refresh my mind. A week full of college made me tired. I have my own reason why I chose engineering as my faculty, rather than choosing the economical one like management or accounting. And it's only one. Do you know why? because I want to make myself busy and forget about those **damned marks**.

What marks you ask? 

Destinied marks of of course.

 

* * *

 

Like a magic ring, these marks will appear on our arms every time we experienced something. For example, before my friend unconsciously felt something strange, her wrist has a small burned red blood circle. It looked like a stamp, but it's actually a mark. The mark will appear when the time is right. Even if you faked it, the marks wouldn't appear because as I said, it's not the wrong time.

 

> There are four kinds of marks. One small red blood circle means that you're eager, excited, and happy to fall in love. Two small honeysuckle colored circle means that the love that you had has been returned. Three small black circle means an unrequited love. The final one, four teeny-tiny circles that will turn into a scar overtime means your loved one dies. 

 

Those shit has been bugging me up ever since those destiny thingy blowed up. It happened since millennialsexperienced that-so-called Love. I wonder if it will brings benefit for those who doesn't want to fall in love. In the meantime, making myself busy for campus would be a great thing to do besides thinking about those marks, like every each millennials does. I admit, I am a millennial baby, 2nd year in college, and assignments has been heating up so, should we really care about those damned marks? big fat no. 

 

* * *

 

\-- Upcoming call from Chris(hi)topher. -- 

 

_"Oi--"_

I was about to speak again, but as usual, the one shitty Christopher cuts me off. 

_"Réveille-toi, Lee Amore!!" (Wake up, Lee Amore!!)_

He was just fucking shouted on my fucking ear.   
  
_"For hell's sake, Christopher, can you not! I'm already awake, what do you want?"_

It's already 10.30 and I was in front of my bread toaster, waiting for my food to be ready.

_"Mom and Dad wants to visit you, but I remember it's your hell week until next week?"_

He asked assuringly. It's been awhile since he payed attention to me though. 

_"True. But my dear brother, how the hell did you know? and why do you care? two circles has been attached to your arms?"_

I said bluntly. I mean, my brother are the type don't care don't wanna know type, so, it's weird that he's paying attention to me. 

_"How the hell did you know, my lovely sister? Anyway, have a lots of luck on your college and we'll see you pretty soon!"_

He said happily, woah that some weird as shit that my brother has done. 

_"Wait--"_

And yes, you heard it, it got cut off again. My brother should learn to wait until the other person talk, for hell's sake. 

 

But the good thing is, my toasted bread is ready! Mhm, spreading some peanut butter and jelly on that and have a great weekend for me. 

As I bring my pbj sandwich and coffee to my apartment terrace, guess who's calling me again. 

 

\-- Upcoming call from S(hit)eungwoo. --


End file.
